Global Sports Meet Quest
The series was available from until and had 9 goals to complete the quest series. Goals may be given with some tasks already partially completed. Quest Description: ''Hey Farmer! Its time for the Global Sports Meet! Sports enthusiasts from across the globe participate to win and be the greatest athlete of the year. I'm going to put my bet on you and you are going to win this year. That's correct! Are you with me? '' __TOC__ Part 1 '' To set ourselves on the path to glory there is a lot of ground to cover. I hope you're with me on this! '' '' We're off to a good start, excellent work Farmer! '' Part 2 '' That was a fantastic kickstart, Farmer. We've got to keep the momentum on. This isn't a break, give me another set, let's go! '' '' Alright, high five! You're showing a lot more promise than I imagined. Keep going. '' Part 3 '' Moving on from warm ups, practice and perseverance lie ahead. The only way to win the Global Athlete Award. '' '' You are beginning to show more promise than I thought, once again. Well done, Farmer! '' Part 4 '' Keep going, Farmer. You're showing tremendous potential and competition is sure to be in for surprise when they discover you! '' '' You are done already? But... We just... Oh nevermind! You don't cease to surprise me. Let's chug on! '' Part 5 '' The real challenges are about to come now. I can tell from your smile that you are ready to take it on. Am I correct or what? '' '' Incredible! That was a perfect run and a strong javelin throw. The crowd better watch out for flying javelins! '' Part 6 '' You have the heart of a great athlete. I am proud of our accomplishments this far. Keep it Farmer, we are getting there! '' '' Excellent job, Farmer! You are turning out to be a natural and competition has someone to look out for. '' Part 7 '' The winner must have a mix of technique, focus and stamina. The first two are off the list. Time to build the third. '' '' Awesome! Farmer, did I tell you, that I am very proud of you? I can hardly wait for you to break some old records! '' Part 8 '' We are close, Farmer... So close! Can you feel the energy race around your body? We are just a few steps away from taking the title home! '' '' Fantastic! D Day is here and I am so proud of all that we have accomplished. Focus, Farmer... Stay focused! '' Part 9 '' Here we are! It is D-Day, Farmer. Time to get out there and show the world how a great athlete won the show. Good luck! '' '' Congratulations, Farmer! You are the athlete of this year's Global Sports Meet. What a fantastic display of sportsmanship this was. '' Quest Gallery See Also *Quest __NOWYSIWYG__